Robofox
by LDCPrower
Summary: It was to be a simple recon mission but Eggman has other plans. Read to find out how routine mission for Sonic and Tails suddenly turned into a catastrophe. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters mentioned in this story. That right belongs to SEGA and Archie respectively.


Commotion, excitement and anxiety were the only words to describe the atmosphere hanging around the exit to New Mobotropolis. Drawing a crowd like a moth to a flame, mobians and robians surrounded two figures of a blue hedgehog and a two tailed orange fox, known as Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower repectively.

All of the gathered were clamouring over one another, trying to get a view of the valiant heroes who are about to make their way to the infamous, now newly christened Eggopolis, the home of the vile and evil Dr Ivo Robotnik, who along with the rechristening of his new home repackaged himself as the notorious and (in his own opinion) brilliant Dr Eggman. However there were two other mobians that no one in the crowd would dare cross to try and get to the heroic duo. In the forms of a brown chipmunk with fiery red hair and a mongoose with long and wavy purple hair were both engulfing their respective partners with hugs.

"Now remember you two, get in, get the info and get the hell out and back here as soon as possible. Understood?" said the red headed princess Sally Acorn releasing her fiancée with worry glistening in her eyes.

"Hey now Sally, you know us. We'll be in and out before he even knows it" Replied Sonic with that cocky grin on his face only to be matched with a glare from the chipmunk which wiped the grin from his face immediately. Chuckling at the scene before him Tails turned away from his partner to lean towards his best friend. "She sure told you Sonic" said Tails with his own cocky grin forming. "Hey! You do as your told mister or there will be a bigger threat for you to deal with larger than Eggman" Threatened Mina. Suddenly with a bashful smile and waving his hands in front of him, Tails backed away a bit. "You were saying Tails?" retorted Sonic.

"Enough!" Demanded Sally as she looked at the two she spent most of her childhood with. "Right okay. Sally, Mina. Tails and I are both adults. We know how serious this mission is. And we know how vital this new info we got from our last scouting mission is." Reasoned Sonic. "That's right Sally. If it wasn't this important you wouldn't be sending the both of us to go get it" Tails said backing his partner up.

Both sighing Sally and Mina turned to each other. "We know." Said Mina, holding her right arm with her left arm behind her back. "We just want you to be careful."

"And we will" Filled in Tails. "We need to get going now before Eggman's security toughens up" Giving their girlfriends a kiss on the cheek each they turned to the exit and with a nod both speeded off, one on foot and the other on a power induced hoverboard.

NEXT SCENE

Moving at the speed of sound the duo talked the plan over. "You know what to do little buddy?" asked Sonic turning to his friend.

"Yeah, while you create the diversion, I hack into Eggman's database and get all the info on his new roboticizer plans and all current and future base locations. Once I get the info, I set attach my charges to his database and get out which will be your cue to high-tail it out. We will then meet up at home as I will have to leg it once I set the charges and cannot risk radio contact as Eggman will be able to pick it up and listen in on all communications. And what do you mean little?" Tails said not taking his eyes off of where he was going.

Chuckling Sonic started recalling all the times he referred to Tails as "little buddy" along with the time they spent growing up together. "Well he's not so little anymore" thought Sonic looking at his young charge "All grown up with a good girlfriend, family and friends surrounding him. Yeah I always knew you could make it Tails". With a smile and new found determination he focused on the upcoming task and danger.

NEXT SCENE

He always hated the smell and sight of this place. Even though he loved technology, what Eggman used it for defiled the art of machinery and creation. "Right, now that I'm in I'll wait for Sonic to get the attention of the drones and find the main database to hack." Thought Tails; holding up his wrist watch, which then produced a hologram image of the city looking at the red dot signalling his destination. Once certain he knew the route like the back of his hand he checked the time.

"Three... two... one". The distant sound and rumbling of explosions could be heard in the distance along with sirens and the oh so tiring droll of the drones "Priority one: Sonic the Hedgehog" Tails smiled knowing that if he were ever to walk through the gates of hell he could especially count on his older adoptive brother to be by his side.

Running off towards his destination he encountered no trouble apart from one or two security cameras which after years of practise was able to destroy. Finally reaching his goal he hacked the security consol and made his way inside the database room.

Once inside Tails wasted no time in getting out his equipment and charges and set to work.

NEXT SCENE

"Hey you stupid bucket of bolts. Lookie here. It's Mr Priority One" shouted Sonic at one of the drones that had been chasing him for a while. Turning and shooting Sonic dodged with the slightest of ease. "Oh that was a close one. Try again." Taunted the speed demon. Another shot, another dodge. This went on a couple of more times before more drones and Eggspawns showed up. Surrounding the hedgehog, Sonic counted each robot "thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. Well fifteen against one. And you are all still outnumbered" Sonic teased.

Just before he could start his attack large explosions went off. Smiling at his buddy's work he turned back to the robots "Well it's been real guys but I'm afraid I have to go" And with that he blasted off at the speed of sound leaving the robots to their fiery demise.

NEXT SCENE

"Urgh. Where am I? How did I get here?" Thought Tails, asking himself having just come out from a deep slumber. Staggering to his feet and feeling groggy he tried to remember how he got here... wherever 'here' was. Doing a quick bodily check he couldn't find anything wrong with himself apart from his skin felt itchy and he felt ridiculously hot but these could have been caused by his current location which he ought to check.

Taking in his surroundings he saw that he seemed to be in a glass cube with white sterile floors. Fearing the worst he thought he was in a roboticizer but after looking up and around there was nothing to indicate that he was in said device.

"Well, how nice of you to join us" A cold and gleeful voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning around he saw the man that had roboticised both his parents, even though they were turned back into mobian form it still took years off of their lives and caused them to die before their time.

"Eggman! What do you want? If it's information I will not give it to you. I would rather die!" Screamed Tails, laughing at his defiance Eggman stepped towards the glass and emerged from the darkness "You pathetic little child. What makes you think I'm after information."

Confusing Tails, he continued. "You see my dear little freak, I meant for you to get caught. I set this whole thing up. I knew the Freedom Fighters were doing little recon missions so I gave you false information knowing that you filthy vermin wouldn't jump at the chance to take advantage of." Taking a pause so his prisoner can process this new information he continued "I also knew that that little brat of a princess would not give the mission to anyone other than one of the top and original Fighters."

"But how? We checked and all the information we have gathered seemed true and correct." Tails was getting worried now.

"As I said, it was I who planned all of this. Of course it's going to seem true. Now before your transformation starts let me finish. You Freedom Fighters have played my hatred for that blue little rat against me for too long and I caught on. I used your own strategy against you.

"Once he caused the distraction I would send all my drones and robots to his location while the other member did their bit. I was also able to track your whereabouts due to the destruction of my security cameras. Once you got into the room I had created for your entrapment I released a knock out gas and captured you."

Getting sick of his monologue Tails cut in "Well done Eggman. You finally caught one of us. It's only taken you about twelve years. But I've already told you, I'll die before I either give you information or any assistance what so ever."

Again chuckling; Eggman sneered "Good choice of words Miles. Before you interrupted me I was just about to get to the best bit. While you were knocked out I injected you with my latest creations

"Remember all those years ago when I was working on those nanites to see what I could do with them. Well after so many setbacks I decided to have a look back into my former plans. I then go the inspiration for injection-roboticisation. I enhanced the nanites and after many failed attempts I finally got it right!

"But there was a catch. The successful subject didn't last long and the only alternative was chaos energy. Again another success but the robotic form of my test subjects couldn't stand the energy of chaos. So again I was stumped. But this idea surprisingly came from my nephew Snively. Instead of fully transforming mobians into robots, how about cyborgs? It's not what I want but will do. I figured if this was to work than I can sacrifice my desire for a 92% cybernetic being.

"Seeing as a full robot couldn't withstand the chaos energy and mobians can, it was clear that there needed to be some actual life force left in the being."

Tails suddenly started to feel weak. He felt nauseated and the itching in his skin was getting more and more irritating and was turning into millions of little stings all over his body. He was getting hotter and hotter, feeling as if he was going to melt. There was a loud buzzing/ringing sound inside his head. Falling to the ground due to the intense pain coursing through his body and head, through gritted teeth he tried to stand only to fall back down to the floor.

Trying to think, Tails processed everything Eggman had just said. He knew now and didn't need any confirmation.

"Yes, I have injected you with the perfected serum containing my nanites. You, the chosen one. The one who has chaos energy flowing through his veins. You are going to be my greatest achievement."

Tails started to scratch his skin which started to flake off to reveal raw bloody skin merging into metal. The transformation was happening. His life was flashing before his eyes. The day Sonic found him. Sally reading him his bedtime story. Bunnie kissing his knee when he had fallen over. Antoine trying to teach him proper manners and etiquette. Mina. The day he and Mina got together. Taking the devastated mongoose in after her home was destroyed. All the fun times they had together. His attempts to impress her. He knew that this was some kind of end. He didn't, couldn't and would not forget her. Her silky hair. Her big deep eyes. Her gorgeous smile.

But the pain was too much and through it all he could still here Eggman.

"The transformation is long and painful. I will be back in 4 hours by which time you will be fully transformed. You will be my puppet and you will be my key to success and destruction of everyone you love and hold dear. Tonight you fall asleep as Miles "Tails" Prower. Tomorrow you awaken as Robofox"

With that Eggman left and turned the lights off, leaving Tails in solitude in darkness with only the echoing groans and screams of pain as his only company.

END?

Hi guys long time no see. This was an idea I had my head for years. Seriously it was ridiculous how long I've wanted to get this out. Any way let me know what you think, what I can improve on and should I continue?

And before any one starts I did have this idea before the Archie comics did the whole Mecha Sally storyline.

Thanks for reading.

LDCPrower


End file.
